Why Is Love So Complicated?
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Love is really complicated normally, right? Well, it's ten times more difficult when you're on a team of superheroes, and you're dating the number one most wanted villain. Oh, not to mention your ex, who happens to be you leader, cheated on you with your best friend, and now he wants to get not only you, but your friend back too. Ugh! Why is love so complicated!
1. Double Breakup!

Don't own the Titans…

Okay, so due to the results of the poll, this is a Rae/X story! Exact results are below:

Kyd Wykkyd: 10

Aqualad: 583 (Thanks to ilikehats2)

Red X: 2848 (Thanks to a friend of old)

Herald: 1

KF: 1

BB: 10

Jericho: 2

Rorek: 30 (Thanks to Juniper Night)

Terra: 4

Ages are below, oldest on left:

24- Cyborg

20- Red X, Robin, Raven

18- Starfire, Terra

17- Beast Boy

* * *

"You're dating her too?" Raven spat. Her and Starfire were backing Robin into a wall.

Robin gulped, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you stutter then friend?" Starfire said the last word with venom in her voice.

"Because I can't believe that you would even accuse me of such a thing!" Robin came up with an excuse.

"Robin. It's over, we know." Raven said. Her and Starfire walked out. Robin wasn't even sure which one, but he would get one of those girls back.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but this is just the beginning! Hope you are enticed to keep reading! Review! Oh, and this will probably be updated Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays!


	2. Girl's Night!

I do not own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_Robin wasn't even sure which one, but he would get one of those girls back._

The next day…

Raven and Terra were bored and decided to call Bumblebee.

"Hey Rae! Hey Terra!" Bumblebee's perky voice came through the communicator.

"Hi Bumblebee." Raven droned.

"What's up with you?! You sound like you and Robin just bro…" Bumblebee's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"You and Robin broke up?!" She exclaimed. Raven nodded.

"And get this! He was dating Starfire at the same time!" Terra said.

"Why that little…" Bumblebee muttered some words (that Raven and Terra were sure were very vulgar) under her breath. All of a sudden, Bee's face lit up.

"You know what you need?! A girl's night!" Bumblebee exclaimed as Starfire walked in.

"What is this of a girl's night I hear about?!" Star asked.

"We were trying to convince Raven to have a one tonight to get over Robin! It'd be good for the two of you!" Terra said.

"I agree friend Raven, it would be most helpful in getting over Robin…" Star said, looking at the ground. Raven looked at her friend sadly. Raven had gotten over Robin within a few minutes, but Starfire truly loved him, and this would be hard for her.

"Fine." She said sourly.

All the girls cheered, "Okay, I'll tell Kole, Argent, and Jinx!" With that Bumblebee hung up.

At the sleepover…

All the girls were in Raven's room. Yes, Raven's room. The girls were the only ones other than Cyborg (and previously Robin) allowed in her room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Argent asked.

"I say that we help Star and Rae give Robin a piece of their minds." All the girls smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun…

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Homework! Anyways, Red X will eventually show up, so don't worry! Review!


	3. A Visitor on the Roof

I do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"So, what do you want to do?" Argent asked._

_"I say that we help Star and Rae give Robin a piece of their minds." All the girls smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun…_

Robin, and the guys had all left the tower.

_Flashback_

_All the guys except for Robin were talking to the girls in the common room._

_"You want us to do what?" Speedy asked._

_"Can you guys just lure Robin out of the Tower?!" Raven asked impatiently._

_"We just want a little revenge!" Jinx pleaded._

_"Alright! Let's go guys!" Cyborg pushed all the guys out._

_As he exited, he turned "Just make sure that bastard gets what he deserves."_

_End Flashback_

Raven smirked. Jinx had tampered with Robin's hair dye, Bumblebee had messed up his crime files, Argent had threw his computer off the roof, Terra had trashed his room, Kole had thrown a pizza on his wall (we all know Kole's too sweet to do anything worse), and Starfire had destroyed the evidence room. Raven, however, was going to a whole new level. She was going to hit Robin right in the center of his pride and joy. His bike.

Raven walked into the garage, and walked to a high security, and locked section of the garage. That's right, Robin had a special section for his bike. She typed in the security code that she knew Robin used for all of his locks. It opened instantly. Idiot used the same code for everything…

Raven raised her bat, and began pounding on the bike.

An hour later…

Raven stepped back, and admired her work. Robin's bike was in pieces! She grabbed a beer from the fridge, and went up to the roof.

As she sat there, she heard a voice behind her, "I don't think Robin's going to be too happy about you destroying his bike."

It was Red X, but at this point Raven just didn't care. She hated Robin a lot right now, so she wouldn't turn him in out of spite, plus she was just a little drunk.

"Eh, he'll get over it…" She shrugged, as X came and sat next to her.

"So, what exactly did he do to piss you off enough to not only break up with him, but trash all of his stuff?"

Raven let out a bitter laugh, "Oh, I don't know, dating Starfire while he was dating me."

Red X let out a laugh, "Man, poor guy, I'm surprised that you didn't murder him!"

Raven smirked, "Don't put it past me." All of a sudden, Robin's yell rang out around the Tower.

"Well, looks like I better get going. Something tells me you're going to be pretty busy tonight." X teleported away.

"Hmmm, maybe X isn't so bad…" Raven said to herself as she went downstairs to face Robin.

* * *

Review!


	4. A Leader

Don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"Well, looks like I better get going. Something tells me you're going to be pretty busy tonight." X teleported away._

_"Hmmm, maybe X isn't so bad…" Raven said to herself as she went downstairs to face Robin._

Raven rolled her eyes at Robin's pathetic rant, "…I can't believe that you guys would trash my room! You screwed up my files and my computer! My poor bike! And I can't believe the rest of you would help the girls! I should kick you all off the team!"

Raven smirked, "Well, I don't think this would be a very successful team with just you."

"You know what Raven? I've had enough of you! Maybe I should just kick you off of the team!" Robin said.

Raven held her ground, "Do your worst boy blunder."

Cyborg intervened, "Uh uh I don't think so! You get rid of Raven, you get rid of all of us!"

"Fine then! Raven's off the team! Any of you on her side can leave with her!" Robin said smiling. He was a hundred percent sure nobody would leave with Raven. Raven began walking towards the door, and Robin was given the surprise of his life when every other Titan followed her.

"Wait guys! I didn't mean…" Robin was stopped by Starfire.

"It's too late Robin. You've already messed up." She walked out leaving Robin alone to think about what he just did.

With the other Titans at their normal pizza place…

All Titans (Titans West, Titans East, Honorary Titans) had met at the pizza place, and all had officially quit.

"So what are we going to do? Stop fighting crime?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hell no! I say we form our own team! We have all the Titans except Robin!" Raven said. Everyone agreed.

"Ok, but we need a leader…" Terra said, and everyone looked around.

"Sorry, but did you say you needed a leader?" Red X.

* * *

Review! Oh, and what do you guys think I should call the new team?


	5. Second Shot

I, of course, do not own the Teen Titans…

Thanks to stormiXbaby for the name of the new group! You are amazing!

* * *

_"Sorry, but did you say you needed a leader?" Red X._

"Yeah…" Beast Boy said suspiciously.

"Well, if you were willing to trust me, I wouldn't mind leading you." Red X took a seat in between Cyborg and Terra.

"Um, aren't you a villain?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"Yeah, but as cliché as it sounds I want to help you guys." X held his ground.

"But, how can we trust you?" Bumblebee asked.

"You'll just have to." X shrugged. All the heroes were silent, not sure what to think.

"I say we give him a chance." Raven said. When everyone looked at her shocked, she merely shrugged.

"Everyone deserves a second shot. Maybe he wants to change."

Cyborg slowly turned to Red X, "Well, if Raven's willing to give you a chance, then looks like you're leader."

X smiled under his mask, "Alright, first order of business! What do we call ourselves?"

Herald answered him, "How about Titans X? You know since you're our leader?"

"I like it! What do you guys think?" X asked, and was met with a chorus of approval.

"What're we going to do about a base?" Cyborg asked. X thought for a minute.

"We have a ton of superheroes hero, I'm sure we can build one." He said.

"Alright cool. Let's go find some land to build it on!" Cyborg said and the heroes got up to leave. X walked in the back with Raven in silence.

He decided to speak up, "Not one for words are we?"

Raven shrugged, "Just not in the mood right now." She sped up, leaving him.

Not many girls deserted X like that. It'll be hard getting past her defenses, but he would get to know Raven, X thought to himself.

* * *

Review!


	6. A Bit of Trust

Still don't own the Titans!

To stormixbaby about your review of Fairytale Land: Of course I'm not mad! I always love hearing from you, and your point is a hundred percent valid! Criticism and opinions are always welcome! Not to mention, you voiced your feelings very kindly! I understand your train of thought about BB being the beast, but here's mine: Cyborg in the show kind of looks at himself negatively for only being half- human. That kind of reminded me of the beast! I actually thought of making Cyborg, and Bumblebee the prince and princess in the Frog Princess, but that seemed too modern! I hope you're not mad about my decision! I really appreciate you reading and reviewing my stories! Also, if you get an account on here let me know so we can message each other, instead of having to review and all that! By the way, I'm just going to put this response in this story instead of Fairytale Land!

* * *

_It'll be hard getting past her defenses, but he would get to know Raven, X thought to himself._

The Titans X had finally picked an island for the tower after all of the teens had agreed on one. It was just like Titan island, and it was in Jump City as well. They had begun to build and had set up a basic frame for the tower. Terra, Speedy, Pantha, Wildebeast, Aqualad Beast Boy, Mas, Menos, Bumblebee, Kole, Jericho, and Kid Flash had all gone out to get pizza for everyone. Cyborg, and Herald were working on the electronics of the tower. Jinx, Argent, and Hotspot were setting up a few tents for tonight, since the tower wouldn't be ready in time for the teens to sleep in it. Red X, and Raven were still building the actual frame of the tower.

Raven was putting the parts up as Red X handed them to her, "So you want to share how you got your powers?" Red X asked.

"And why exactly would I do that?" Raven asked while the two continued working.

"Because I'm the leader now, and if I have to I'll make that an order."

Raven sighed, "You really want to know, don't you?" Red X simply nodded.

"Fine, I am the daughter of Trigon…" Raven paused.

"Wait, Trigon as in the demon?" Red X asked.

"Yeah, and the Titans defeated him a couple years back when he tried to end the world." Raven said shortly.

"I'm sensing there's more to this story that I don't know." Red X said.

Raven nodded, "Yeah, but that's for me to know and you to find out." X smiled under his mask, this girl was definitely something special. Just then, a green bird flew to the island.

Beast Boy landed panting, "It's the Justice League, they want us to disband."

* * *

Remember to review! By the way, the Sleepover was updated on Friday, so I'm not updating it today to be fair since the other stories weren't updated at all this weekend!


	7. Together We Stand

I don't own the Titans!

* * *

_Beast Boy landed panting, "It's the Justice League, they want us to disband."_

"What do we do?" Raven said, panicking.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure: We're not disbanding…" Red X said trying to come up with ideas on what to do. Then, he pulled out his cell phone, and called all of the Titans X. (They were using their phones for now because they didn't make communicators yet) "Raven, Jinx, Argent, Hotspot, Cyborg, and Bumblebee come to town to talk to the JL with me. The rest of you come back to the island, and continue working on the Tower. Terra, you're in charge. I expect communicators to be finished, and camp for the night to be set up before we come back." He shut his communicator and teleported to town. Raven teleported herself, Cyborg, Hotspot, Argent and Jinx there. When they arrived X, and Bee were waiting for them.

"We need to talk. Let's go to the watch tower." Batman said expecting total obedience, and he turned to teleport.

"I don't think so. Anything you want to say, you can say here." Red X said sternly, standing alone in front of all the other Titans.

"Excuse me?" Batman asked turning.

Raven took a step forward, and stood beside X, "You heard him. We're not your sidekicks, and we certainly don't take orders from you."

"You're seriously going to follow this kid? He's a villain, how could you be so stupid?!" Flash asked.

"First off: If he's a kid then so are the rest of us." Bumblebee stood next to Raven and X.

"Second off: He was a villain, not anymore." Jinx stepped forward.

"So what, he's been good for a whole two days?" Batman asked.

This time Cyborg stood next to them, "I think we stand by Raven's statement, we don't take orders from you."

"I suggest you all listen to what we say, and disband…" Batman was interrupted by Argent.

"Or what?!"

Hotspot stepped forward this time, "You'll kill us?" Batman and Flash looked around, clearly outnumbered.

"Fine, but you are going to regret this." Batman said turning.

* * *

Review peeps!


	8. Robin's Causing Issues

Yay! I finally updated!

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"Fine, but you are going to regret this." Batman said turning._

The Titans X who had confronted the Justice League shared the details of the event with the others. After devouring the pizza, all the Titans X had headed to bed, all but two that is. Neither could seem to get the JL's threat out of their heads. Raven was sitting on the rocks by the shore.

"I'm assuming that I'm not the only one who's worried about the Justice League." Red X said, and sat beside her.

"It's not just that, I mean the only thing they seemed to be mad about was that you were leader, don't you find that just a tad bit weird?"

"Um, I was a villain…" Red X pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, but they've never had a problem with that. Cheshire, Jinx, Cat woman, Black Widow, they've all turned good. The JL has never had a problem with heroes turning into villains. Sure, they've kept a close eye on them, but they've never threatened anyone. Some of their apprentices are even Titans! Plus, you've never directly done anything wrong to them. Why would they be mad at you specifically?"

Realization hit X, "There has to be something else that we're missing, but what?"

"I think I know, but I also think you're not going to like the answer…"

"Just tell me, I'll be fine."

Raven sighed, "Well Batman seemed particularly aggravated, and you kind of took Robin's role…"

Realization hit X yet again, "That little…."

"Look, don't do something you'll regret. If Robin keeps this up, he's going to look like the immature scumbag he is, but if you fight against him you'll look like the horrible villain everyone thinks you are. Don't screw this up." Raven reasoned with him.

X sighed, "I guess you have a point, but for some reason that guy really pisses me off." The ex-villain couldn't help but wonder if Raven thought he was horrible. For some reason, he desperately didn't want her to.

Raven snorted, "You're not the only one he pisses off…"

"What did he even do to you guys to get you to hate him enough to leave the Titans, and make one of his nemeses your leader?"

"It's a long story." Raven shrugged.

"I don't need more than an hour of sleep. I got time."

"Alright, well Robin and I were dating for a couple years, and apparently somewhere along that time he decided he was going to date Star too. Poor girl's so naïve that he was actually able to convince her into sneaking behind my back."

"And you found out." Red finished for her, "I'm assuming that's why I came upon you wrecking all of his stuff?"

Raven nodded and stood up, "Well, good night."

"Night Raven."

Just as Raven was walking away she turned, "Oh, and X?"

The mentioned boy turned to her, "Maybe you're not so horrible." With that, the sorceress left for bed.

* * *

Review!

Oh, and I don't know if I've answered this already, but (Sorry school's driving me insane literally)…

Stormixbaby: Yep, Robin will make another appearance in this story!

Angel of Darkness 1214: I updated!

Now, I don't want any of you to feel left out just because I didn't respond to you in the story (I know it just means that much to you guys, haha!) but I'll PM you about your reviews if I can. These guys are guests or have turned off the PMing option.

Oh, and check out the new poll on my profile because I really appreciate you guys' opinions!

And of course, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D


	9. Robin's Causing Even More Issues

I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

_The mentioned boy turned to her, "Maybe you're not so horrible." With that, the sorceress left for bed._

Two weeks later the Titans X continued working on the tower. This time, Raven and Red X went to get pizza. The two had grown extremely close and X was thinking of asking her out. The pizza place had a decent amount of people there. Everyone smiled and waved at Raven and X since they were in their costumes. The people had finally accepted the Titans X and their new leader. All of a sudden, they heard a scream from the back of the restaurant.

"My purse, my purse!" Red took off to chase after the theif but Raven stopped him.

"It's fine, you get the food, I'll deal with it."

"Are you sure?" X asked unsure.

"It's a simple purse snatcher. How hard could it be?" X simply nodded, and Raven took off. She reached the back alleyway. It was night so it was extremely dark and there was no one there.

"Hello?" All of a sudden a hand clamped over her mouth, and she was shoved against the wall. She felt the attacker stick a patch on her neck, and tried to use her powers when she realized the patch stopped her from using them.

"Hello Raven…" It was the voice was of a man, and it sounded very familiar…

Raven's eyes widened with realization, it was Robin, "That's right Rae, it's me and I'm here to make you mine whether you want it or not." He began tracing his finger down her body, touching her. He began kissing her, and touching her even more. Finally, she managed to free her mouth, and screamed,

"X!" It may have been one small letter, but it was more than enough to save her if he heard it. Apparently the ex- villain had because he immediately came running and kicked Robin to the ground. Robin ran off and X kneeled down to Raven.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?!" X asked concerned.

"He used this patch to stop me from using my powers, and then he- he started touching me…" Raven looked down, and could tell that her leader was enraged.

"What?! Who was it?!" He had a murderous tone in his voice. Raven looked at the ground.

"Raven! Tell me!" X begged.

Said girl sighed, "Alright. It was Robin."

* * *

Review!


	10. The Get Together

I don't own the Titans!

Eeeep! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry it's been so long! But, I'll make it up to you, there'll be another chapter up in a bit! Forgive me?

* * *

_"Raven! Tell me!" X begged._

_Said girl sighed, "Alright. It was Robin."_

Common Room

Raven observed her new leader and close friend as they worked on reports. It was late at night so all the other heroes had gone to sleep in their newly built tower.

"You okay?" She asked cautiously.

X sighed, "You want the truth?"

Raven felt uncomfortable with his directness. Normally he would use jokes and witty banter to get around the issue. That's why it was so easy to talk to him, she didn't like opening up to anyone.

"Well, no shit Sherlock!" She attempted to lighten the conversation.

She felt something like fear when X remained completely serious, "The reason I don't like Robin going after you is because I care about you as more than a friend. Raven, I love you."

And just like that, all composure and self-control in that room was gone. Red X went up to Raven and caught her lips in a fiery kiss. Raven pulled away after about a minute.

"We should probably tell the others…" She murmured, her forehead still against his.

"It can wait." He once again captured her lips, and carried her to his room for a very fun night…

* * *

Yay! But wait what about Robin?! You'll just have to wait to see! Don't worry, there's still a lot left in this story, so count on there being many more chapters, one of which is coming up later today! Review!


	11. Breaking News, and a Spy

Hey, I got a surprise: I still don't own the Titans!

I got another surprise too! This chapter is dedicated to PetrichorGirl13! She's awesome, and writes great stories guys! Check them out!

Natasha: Thank you! And I updated!

* * *

_"We should probably tell the others…" She murmured, her forehead still against his._

_"It can wait." He once again captured her lips, and carried her to his room for a very fun night…_

Red X woke up in his room the next morning, feeling like something was missing. Then he realized that Raven had probably already gotten up. Then he looked at the time, and realized that all of the other Titans would already be up to. He put on his uniform and walked to the common room. When he got there, he saw all the other Titans sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Hey Red! Raven was saying that you had something extremely important to tell us?" Cyborg said smiling. X's eyes immediately snapped over to Raven who was smirking. Well she was a clever little one. He specifically told her last night that she would have to tell the other Titans because he'd rather not get a death threat from every member of the team.

"Um, well, um…" The team stared at him expectantly.

Out with it X, out with it, he told himself, took a breath, and spoke "Raven and I are dating!" He immediately covered his masked face expecting something to attack him. Instead, he came face to face with an even scarier sight, the other Titans looked at him with murder in their eyes as Raven choked in laughter. He glared at her.

"You had better not hurt my baby sister…" Cyborg cracked his knuckles as X spent no time in fleeing. All the Titans except for Terra and Raven chased after, and threatened Red.

"I'm happy for you Raven." Terra said, hugging her friend.

"I'm finally happy too Terra, I'm finally happy." Raven said smiling. Little did anyone know, that they were being watched.

A lone figure watching from a distance whispered to himself, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Raven. Didn't I tell you that you were mine…"

* * *

I know cliffhanger, but please forgive me! Anyways, have a great Thanksgiving tomorrow everyone and once again thank you to PetrichorGirl13! Review!


	12. Starfire's Date

I still don't own the Teen Titans…

I won't be respnding to guest reviews until the stuff I write after winter break since these are pre written so I can focus on studying for finals! Sorry! But I still want to give a general thank you to all reviewers!

* * *

_"I'm finally happy too Terra, I'm finally happy." Raven said smiling. Little did anyone know, that they were being watched._

_A lone figure watching from a distance whispered to himself, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Raven. Didn't I tell you that you were mine…"_

A few days later…

"EEEP! I am so excited friend Raven!" Starfire squeaked. Said sorceress was laying on her alien friend's bed staring at the ceiling and listening to her friend.

"So do I know this guy?" Raven asked her friend. She was curious as to who Starfire's date was with tonight.

"No, I met him at the grocery store." Just as Raven was about to push her for more information, Starfire decided to turn the tables.

"So how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Raven was a tad bit weirded out by the word boyfriend, but that's what X was, her boyfriend.

"Fine." Raven wasn't very open about her relationship, even with her closest friends. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be your date. I'll go answer it." Raven said and got up. She walked through the halls of the tower and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over tofu and meat. At night. Man, this fight was becoming way too serious. They weren't even having breakfast!

"Hey! You two!" The changeling and half machine turned to her, "This is Star's first date ever besides with Robin, behave." She warned and they immediately calmed down. The person began knocking on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Raven said and finally reached the door. She was greeted with a man in jeans and a black T- shirt. Those black shades, they were so familiar…

"Hello Raven…" The man smirked.

"Robin." She spat sourly.

* * *

Oh my frikcakes! I know it's short but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length! Review!


	13. Red X Finds Out About Robin

Nope, don't own the Teen Titans…

This chapter is dedicated to Gabyarevalo! Thank you so much for all of your positive reviews and support!

I won't be respnding to guest reviews until the stuff I write after winter break since these are pre written so I can focus on studying for finals! Sorry! But I still want to give a general thank you to all the reviewers!

* * *

_"Hello Raven…" The man smirked._

_"Robin." She spat sourly._

"What are you doing here?!" Raven asked, angry.

"Why, I'm here for my date with Starfire." Robin said smiling evilly.

"You stay away from her…" Raven warned.

"Jealous are we Raven?"

"Please, I don't love you anymore. If fact, I'm repulsed by you."

"Oh, that's right! You have a new leader, and boyfriend! But tell me Raven, I dated you for two weeks, you asked to know my identity, you asked me to take off my mask. I did, what happened when you asked X?" He whispered into her ear.

"He'll never trust you the way I did Rae, you'll regret it forever if you choose him. I love you Raven, this date with Star is just so I can see you again. I'll be there for you when you and Red X break up." Just as he finished, Starfire walked into the room.

"Richard!" Her happy voice squeaked. Starfire came beside Raven.

"This is your date Star?" Raven asked.

"Yes friend Raven!"

"Um, well you two have fun…" Raven said, deciding not to tell her of his true identity.

"Thank you friend Raven! I shall see you later!" The alien dragged 'Richard' out of the tower. Raven closed the door and went to her room. She needed time to think, she couldn't just go to X about this problem.

She thought about when she asked X to take off his mask. He wore one like Robin's under his normal one so she hadn't seen his eyes. She didn't know who he was. She did know though, that he must have had a lot of money since he paid for most of the equipment for the expensive new tower.

She had asked him if she could see his eyes, and he had said that he didn't want to destroy the mystery. Just like X to joke away from the topic. She had thought nothing more of it, but now she was starting to doubt his trust in her. Did he even really love her? He couldn't even show her his eyes.

No! She couldn't listen to Robin. X loved her, she knew that revealing his identity was hard for him. She immediately got up and walked to her leader's room. She knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He called.

"Hey." She stepped in.

"Hey, what's up babe?" He asked as she laid down on his bed.

"You know how Starfire had a date tonight?" She could tell he was only half paying attention to her while he worked on villain files at his desk.

"Oh yeah, did you give the guy a friendly warning about breaking her heart?" He asked still absorbed with his work.

She took a deep breath, "It was Robin." He put his pen down and turned to her, now giving her his full attention.

"What?!" His tone was deadly.

"He was dressed as a civilian and he was wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes."

"What'd he say?!" Raven could feel his anger rising.

"Calm down." She got up and sat down in his lap.

"You're right, I'll just deal with him when he drops Starfire off here." He said and put his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Raven?" She turned towards him, still sitting in his lap, and wrapped her legs around him.

"Yeah?" And then he did the one thing she did not expect him to. He took off his mask. She stared into gorgeous green eyes.

"They- they're beautiful…" She said as he leaned in and kissed her. Then, she realized something. He was Jason Xavier, the heir to a huge television network. Apparently she was right, he was insanely rich.

"I love you Rae." He whispered.

"I love you too Jason…" She murmured as he kissed her neck. Then the doorbell went off. Robin had come to drop off Star.

* * *

Ooooh! What will happen between Robin and X?! We shall see! And don't worry, it may seem like this story may end soon, but there's still a lot left! Remember it may be a while until the next update since finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length! Review!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	14. A Deal

I don't own the Titans…

Chapter dedicated to PetrichorGirl13 and Gabyarevalo!

PetrichorGirl13: You're rocktatious! Nothing else needs to be said! :)

Gabyarevalo: I updated this for you! I was actually planning to update this like in two weeks! I hope you like it!

Guest- We shall see what happens!

Natasha- Thank you!

* * *

_"I love you too Jason…" She murmured as he kissed her neck. Then the doorbell went off. Robin had come to drop off Star. _

"Hey everyone!" X called out to the Titans in the common room, but they ignored him and kept on playing video games on full volume and listening to their extremely loud music.

"Guys!" They ignored him again.

"Would everybody please listen to Red X." Raven said in calm and level tone. In other words, she meant business right now. The Titans immediately turned and silenced.

"Thank you Raven." X smirked under his mask and turned serious as the doorbell rang again, "I need everyone except for Raven, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jinx, KF, and Terra to leave the common room and get a far distance away in the tower. Argent, Jericho, and Herald, you're in charge of the others."

"And if I find out any of you were eavesdropping, I will send you to another dimension. And trust me, it won't be fun." The other Titans nodded nervously and left.

"Alright guys, I'm going to answer the door and outside is Star and her date who is Robin in civilian clothes. Just back me up, okay? He could turn violent." He had purposefully picked all of the mature and strong people to stay in the room to intimidate Robin. Before anyone could express their shock, he opened the door.

"Hey Star!" He pulled her behind him really quick. Robin was really unpredictable, there was no telling who he would hurt.

"You must be Star's date. I'm X. You?" He asked, holding out his hand to shake.

Robin spat on it, and smirked, "Let's cut the crap, shall we?" He strode into the room cocky.

"Well, well, well, nice tower you have here." He sat down on the couch, "Why don't you come sit next to me Rae?" He patted the seat next to him. She simply glared at him.

"No? How about you Terra, Jinx, maybe you Bee?" He smirked, and the three simply copied Raven by glaring.

"Leave them alone." X spat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, someone's not getting territorial, are they? Let me remind you of something Red X," Robin used his name mockingly, "This was my team first."

"Yeah, one problem with that, we're not your team anymore." KF spat.

"Yeah, we're his team." Cyborg gestured at X.

"Hm, well if that's what you believe, then I guess I should show you this." Robin pulled out a folded piece of paper and waved in front of X. The ex- villain snatched it out of his hands and read it, his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Jinx asked.

"It's a declaration of war from the JL. It says they're going to fight us until we disband if we don't give Raven to Robin." Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?!" Cyborg whispered.

"That's right, I get to take Raven back to my tower and keep her there. She's mine." Robin smirked.

"No way, no deal." X spat but Raven softly put her hand on his chest.

"Wait! If I go with you, then nobody else has to come back and this team can stay the way it is?" Raven asked and Robin nodded.

"And you or the JL won't bother them anymore?" She asked.

"Won't hear from us ever again." Robin said, still smirking.

"Then I'll go." Raven whispered.

"What?!" X exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground and teleported her and Robin out of the tower.

* * *

Anyone else hate Robin yet? Haha! Review!


	15. It's a Fake!

Yeah, guess what people?! I don't own Teen Titans!

There's a poll on my profile about which of my stories is your favorite! Vote!

Stormixbaby- We shall see what happens!

Guest- Thank you!

This chapter is dedicated to Petriorchgirl13! All the chapters in the world could never compare to the 50th story story you wrote for me! Thank you so much!

* * *

_"It's a declaration of war from the JL. It says they're going to fight us until we disband if we don't give Raven to Robin."_

_"Then I'll go."_

Robin and Raven stepped into the other tower.

"So what do you want to do first?" Robin wiggled his eyebrows.

The sorceress rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to watch TV."

"Take your shirt off." Robin commanded.

Raven turned to him, "What?"

"You can watch TV, but I want to see those nice tits of yours." Robin said and grabbed a beer.

Just then, Raven's communicator went off…

With the Titans X…

"And you're sure you didn't send us that declaration of war?" Red X asked Batman over the computer.

"Positive." Batman affirmed.

"Somebody call Raven! NOW!" X yelled as he ran out of the tower.

With Raven and Robin…

Raven picked up her communicator, "Hello?"

"It's fake." Cyborg's voice rang on the other side.

Raven smirked, "Thank you Cyborg."

The half machine chuckled, "Just remember, it's only murder if there's a body!" With that, he hung up.

"So, the declaration was fake…" Raven turned to Robin.

"Please don't kill me!" The boy wonder squeaked. Just then the doors open.

"Don't tell me you were going to start this party without me!" In came X as him and Raven smirked wickedly.

* * *

So… Robin's a perv! Review! And don't worry there'll be drama! The JL's going to be annoying. And check out that poll on my profile about which of my stories is your favorite!


	16. War Anyways

Don't own Teen Titans!

Guest: Oooooooooooooooooooh, indeed!

Guest: Yes I did! And here's chapter 16!

Natasha: I'm sorry it was short! And yes, Robin's going to get his butt kicked. Your wait is over!

Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

_"Please don't kill me!" The boy wonder squeaked. Just then the doors open._

_"Don't tell me you were going to start this party without me!" In came X as him and Raven smirked wickedly._

"Woah, woah, woah, WHAT?!" Jason yelled back at the Titans X' tower.

"You cannot attack him. It's illegal." Batman simply stood in front of a cowering Robin.

"Yeah, because everything he did was totally legal." Raven's tone oozed sarcasm.

"Look, I sincerely apologize for Robin's behavior. You can count on it never happening again." Batman stated.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for his childish behavior. He should have been acting as an adult. He has lives in his hands for Pete's sake!" Raven exclaimed.

"Look, it's fine but I don't want Boy Wonder here to be a hero. I want him to step down." Red X spoke up.

"I'm afraid we won't be doing that." Batman simply stated.

"Fine. Then I'm coming after him. I'm coming after the whole league. Now get out of my tower." X simply stated while Batman stared at him wide eyed.

"You heard him." Raven raised a black magic covered hand and they left at her threat.

"You do realize you just declared war against the Justice League, right?" Raven asked as Jason put his arms around her waist.

"I'm just glad to have you back." He kissed her really quick.

"Trust me, glad to be back…" She muttered.

He began to kiss down her neck but she stopped him, "You declared war, and now we have to get ready. Can't have them attacking us defenseless." With that she was off to the training room.

"Really Raven?" Jason called, running to catch up with his girlfriend.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I was running out of time to write! Blame my mom, she really wanted to watch a movie! So it was either this or nothing! Review!

**And consider the first 15 chapters a sort of prologue for the main part of the story, the soon coming war with the JL!**

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!


	17. Attack First

Don't own Teen Titans…

* * *

_"You declared war, and now we have to get ready."_

**"The JL has publicly come out with their official acknowledgement of the Titans X declaration of war against them-"**

**"The teenage heroes, the Titans X, have officially declared war against the Justice League-"**

**"This was a very stupid thing of the Titans to do. I mean, it's a bunch of kids fighting against decorated superheroes-"**

**"I think it's about time someone stood up to the JL. And with the determination those kids have, they might actually succeed-"**

**"Though no actions have been taken, we can't help but wonder who will win this clash of-"**

**"One question seems to be looming in everyone's minds: why did the Titans X issue the declaration-"**

Raven sighed, and shut off the TV.

"It's all over the news." She said to Cyborg, Bee, Jinx, KF, Terra, BB, Herald, and X who were in the room.

"When do you think they'll make their move?" BB asked.

"I'm not sure." Bumblebee said.

Red X sighed, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you all since you're the more mature members of the team. What if we made the first attack?"

"No way." Raven spoke first.

"And why not?" Asked Kid Flash.

"Because it's a bad idea. We can't be the ones to start this." Cyborg said.

"We already started this with the declaration, why not attack first?" Jinx asked.

"Because it would just be a stupid thing to do. I don't know if you've thought about this, but the JL is very much stronger than us." Bumblebee pointed out.

"Besides, a good defense is the best offense." Raven added.

X spoke this time, "We're going to have to attack at some point. You know what, sitting here and arguing is pointless. Let's just vote and carry out whatever people want."

"Sounds good." Cyborg took charge, "All against attacking?"

Raven, Bumblebee, Cyborg, and Terra raised their hands.

"All in favor of attacking?"

KF, BB, X, Jinx, and Herald raised their hands.

"Then, it's settled. We'll start planning our attack tomorrow." Everyone nodded and left.

Just as Raven was about to reach the doors, X stopped her.

"I'll see you in my room in a few minutes babe."

"Actually, I think I'm going to sleep in my own room from now on." Raven said coldly, still by the door.

"What? This isn't about the whole first attack thing, is it?"

Raven sighed, "Look Jason. I just don't know how I feel about someone who's actively looking for battle. Did you even think about the consequences of declaring war?"

X's voice was tinted with anger, "Well, I was thinking of you!"

"Look, don't take it personally, I just want to sleep in my own room, okay?" Jason nodded.

* * *

Don't worry, **they have not broken up!** Review!


	18. Attack Plan

I don't own Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

Chapter dedicated to Misticcat! You are awesome! Your review totally made my day!

Another very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

Thank you to all lovely reviewers! Try to keep it up! The amount of reviews is dropping!

* * *

_"Then, it's settled. We'll start planning our attack tomorrow."_

Terra, Beast Boy, Raven, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Red X all sat in the common room.

"Alright, so first things first, we have to examine our fighters," Raven took charge, "Kid Flash, Mas, Menos, Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, and X are all definitely scouts. Herald is a transport and escape route. Terra, Jinx, Argent, Hotspot, Starfire, Cyborg, and I are all power players. And Beast Boy is a scout and a power player."

"Ha! In your face! I'm a double threat!" Beast Boy shouted, not so gentlemanly at Terra, and the blonde glared at him. Frankly, the changeling was only allowed into these meetings because he was Terra's boyfriend.

"Okay, moving on," The sorceress continued, "We need to rank everyone in their categories before we start planning."

She looked at X, "You got this one."

"Really Raven, giving me the hard job?" He joked. The purple haired girl remained silent.

The leader sighed, "Alright, Scouts, our top player would be me then Mas and Menos, and Kid Flash. After that, Bumblebee, and Aqualad. And then Speedy."

He continued, "Power players, our strongest person is undoubtedly Raven, and then probably Jinx. I'd say after that Terra, and then Starfire. Then Argent, Hotspot, and finally Cyborg."

Raven took charge then, "Ok, we'll be attacking the smallest JL land base which off the coast of Star City. I did research on it. The base is surrounded by water, and has about of mile of island and artificial rainforest before the actual building can be reached."

She continued, "The actual building has four hallways, one facing north, one facing south, east, and west. They all lead to one observation/lounge room. That is where the heroes will be. There are usually about four or five of them in there."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Jinx commented.

"I'm not finished yet. Each of these hallways is guarded by twenty robots outside. Once one of them gives off an alarm signal, one of the heroes inside the base will come out to check the attack, if they find it a danger, which they will when they see it's us, they will call in the rest of the league to come in. That means full out war against the Justice League, which we are not ready for."

"Wait, so in order to attack, we have to knock out twenty robots before they can peep?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, that means we'd only take out the guards in one hallway. There aren't any actual robots in the base, they're at the door outside. The guards are set to switch off in a clockwise rotation every five minutes. They would know we took out a set of guards before we even got a chance to attack."

"So, what you're saying is, we have to take out eighty guards in under five minutes?" X asked, eyes wide. Raven nodded.

"Shit, I knew this was a bad idea." Terra muttered.

The sorceress spoke again, "I do have one plan, but it's still a huge risk."

"Well, no one else has anything, so continue." X urged.

"Ok, first things first, Herald will transport the first group there. There are boats guarding the surrounding water, Aqualad will have to keep those busy, making him group one. He'll let us know if anything out of the ordinary is going on outside of the island, including if other JL members are there."

"Then, Herald will transport the second group to the island. This group will stay in the middle of the island as back up. Herald will join them once he's done transporting everyone. If something goes wrong, this group will organize a retreat, and get as many of us out alive as possible. This group has Mas, Menos, Argent, Speedy, Beast Boy, and as I said earlier, eventually Herald."

"Next, Herald will transport the third group into the trees and plants right outside of all four of the doors to the hallways. That means about two people to a door. Group 3, Section A consists of Hotspot and Red X and will take the north door. Group 3, Section B consists of Kid Flash and Starfire and will take the east door. Group 3, Section C consists of Bumblebee and Jinx and will take the south door. Group 3, Section D consists of Terra and I, and will take the west door."

"All four sections of Group 3 will wait and check around their door for anything out of the ordinary until Group 4 is done with its job. Now, lastly while Group 3 is checking everything, Group 4 will do what it has do once Herald drops it off at the control panel of the base. There are automatic locks on the doors so that once one robot is disabled the titanium doors seal and there is no way to get in. Before any guards are attacked, it is vital that Cyborg, who is Group 4, disables this feature."

"Once Group 4 is done, he will go make sure everything is alright with Group 1, and stay at the edge of the island."

"Next, all four sections of Group 3 will take out the guards in front of their door, and move in to the main room where the JL heroes are. They will defeat the heroes, and destroy the base. Once that is done, they will quickly run to where Group 2 is, and Group 2 will give Cyborg a signal saying that him and Aqualad should meet everyone else at that location. All teams will meet up, and Herald will transport everyone out to the tower."

"As long as everyone stays hidden for the early stages of the attack, no one should get caught. Group 2, take extra care. If you get captured, we are all exposed and screwed because we have no retreat without Herald. Group 1, be careful as well. Group 4, do not move loudly throughout the forest. In fact, all groups should be silent until the actual fighting begins."

"I've strategically thought up the groups so that all groups have weak and strong points."

"The tricky part is the timing. The panel controlling the locks being disabled, and taking out the guards all has to be done in less than five minutes. The disabling will have to be done seconds after the guards have switched to their new door, so the attack won't take too long. We'll probably have two or three minutes max to get out once we destroy the base before the whole JL is called."

"It's a tough plan, but I don't see many options. Besides, if we can pull this off we can prove to ourselves, and the JL that we are strong and organized enough to fight against them."

Everyone stared at Raven in awe, and X spoke up, "Sounds good to me. We'll explain it to the others later." Everyone nodded and stood up.

Cyborg smiled at his little sister, "Good thing we had a perfectionist plan the attack." Raven smiled softly, and he walked away.

"So, considering how proactive you were in planning, I'm assuming I'm forgiven?"

Raven smirked at her boyfriend's voice, "I thought it over for a bit, and decided that as long as no one gets hurt, I don't see a problem."

X smirked, and grabbed her by the waist, "Good, because my bed got lonely this past week."

"Oh, really?" Raven returned his devilish grin. They leaned in and kissed. He picked her up, and began carrying her to his room, both of them forgetting their horrible lives for a moment.

* * *

So, I can guarantee you something will go wrong with the attack. I can also guarantee you that you will not be able to guess what will go wrong. Why don't you guess, and review? **If someone does guess it, they get a one shot with any pairing they want.**

By the way, I do not maintain the information about the base and Star City is accurate to any actual places in shows or comics!

**And, you don't really have to get the attack plan, it's just there for the sake of being an outline. It will make a lot more sense once the chapter when they're actually attacking comes up! But, if you absolutely need to know, there's pitures of the island and base on my DeviantArt account! The link to it is on my profile!**


	19. Doubts

Don't own Teen Titans…

Okay, I'm going to pre- handedly apologize for the short chapter! I have a shit ton of school stuff!

**Try to keep up the amount of reviews!**

Thanks so much to ilikehats2, PetrichorGirl13, Alchemist15, rephiamluvers123, Guest, Riley, Misticcat, animalsavior, Natasha, and Snix7 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

Guest- Haha, yeah, I was thinking about making him Jason Todd, but decided against it! Sorry!

Riley- We'll see!

* * *

_"So, considering how proactive you were in planning, I'm assuming I'm forgiven?"_

_Raven smirked at her boyfriend's voice, "I thought it over for a bit, and decided that as long as no one gets hurt, I don't see a problem."_

Raven and Bumblebee stood in front of the control panel to the tower.

Raven decided to speak, "Cyborg said he needs the long, red wire that controls the doors."

"Hey, don't look at me. Technology hates me." Raven rolled her eyes, and kneeled down to the panel. She examined the wires.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yes, Bee?"

"Do you feel weird about this whole attack thing?"

"Why are you asking?" Raven continued examining the panel.

"I just- I have this bad feeling-"

"Like something's going to go wrong." Raven finished her friend's sentence.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have the same feeling. It's really starting to bother me."

"I know. I stayed quiet at first, but it's getting really hard to ignore it now. I know we're probably just being superstitious, but what if something goes wrong?"

Raven found the wire, and ripped it out. She stood to face Bumblebee.

"I trust X. I know he'll lead us the best he can."

"What if his best isn't enough?"

"All we can do now is hope."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"This attack is a bad idea man." Cyborg spoke up.

Him, and Red stood in the common room, looking at the map of the island one final time.

"I know it is, but what other options do we have?" X responded.

"We could always not be the first to attack."

"It doesn't matter, we're going to have to fight eventually."

"Yes, but this is going to make the JL more hostile. Knowing that we're ready to fight, it'll make them give their all."

"Then we'll take their all, and still kick their asses."

"X, this is stupid."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Look man, I know you think you know what's best for the team, but-"

"I do know what's best for the team. I don't have to take crap from some pathetic excuse of a human. So why don't you just shut up?"

Cyborg stood there in surprise, "Dude, you're starting to sound like Robin."

Before X could respond, the doors opened revealing Raven and Bumblebee. The girls stopped talking when they noticed the tension in the room.

"Everything ok in here?" Bumblebee asked.

"We're fine." X replied through gritted teeth.

Raven looked at the other man, "Cy?"

"Everything's fine Rae." Raven nodded calmly.

But, inside that horrible feeling of something bad happening just kept getting worse.

* * *

So, someone did make a kind of right guess as to what's going to go wrong! That person will be revealed in the future, and they'll get their prize story!

Also, you can check out the layouts of the JL base and island using the link on my profile to my DeviantArt!

**REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**


	20. End of the War

I don't own Teen Titans!

I'm SO sorry for the long wait, but I'm back!

Chapter dedicated to the wonderful, amazing Ukaneful! Thank you for all of your reviews!

**And, this is the last chapter of the story! Thank you to all reviewers/readers/followers/favoriters! **

Thank you to Ukaneful, rymilu, PetrichorGirl13, ahsokalo, nicolemda, animalsavior, Natasha, and hiphop13Nevermore for reviewing last chapter! Sorry for the wait guys!

Natasha- You're amazing! I love ya too! Sorry for the long wait!

PetrichorGirl13- Lol!

* * *

_But, inside that horrible feeling of something bad happening just kept getting worse._

Everyone stood in their position for the attack. Aqualad was in the water. Herald, Mas, Menos, Argent, Speedy, and Beast Boy were in the middle of the island. Cyborg stood by the control panel for the doors.

The rest of them stood at the doors to the base in their groups: Hotspot with X, KF with Star, Bumblebee with Jinx, and Raven with Terra. They were waiting for Cyborg to give the signal.

"Alright, y'all, take out the guards." At the command, the hiding Titans jumped out, and fought as fast as they could. They had under five minutes to get into the doors of the JL base. Everyone finally finished.

"Everybody, go inside, it's time to attack." X ordered, and everyone rushed into the building.

Once inside, Raven's voice rang out, "Terra, Hotspot, and Jinx, come with me. We're going to work on destroying the base. The rest of you are with X distracting the heroes."

Everyone took off into action.

With Red X's group…

Flash, and Black Canary were the only two JL heroes on duty at the base.

Red X and Kid Flash were currently fighting Black Canary, while Bumblebee and Starfire were fighting Flash.

"It doesn't have to be this way guys, just stand down." Flash tried to make peace.

"I think it does have to be this way, considering we're at war." Bee retorted, and kept aiming her stingers at him.

With Raven's group…

"Alright now, we just have to wait for Jinx." Terra, and Hotspot nodded.

"I'm here." The pink- haired sorceress ran towards them.

"You placed yours?" Raven asked, Jinx nodded.

"Alright, let's warn the others to get everyone out of here. The place is about to go BOOM!" Terra smirked as the group began exiting the base.

With Red X's group…

Wally took Black Canary down, quickly followed by X throwing a sticky weapon towards her so she couldn't get back up.

Red panted as he called out to his teammates, "Guys, we got to get out of here. Raven says the bombs are set." With that, he teleported himself and Black Canary out of there.

Suddenly a loud BANG was heard, and a pillar began toppling over. It fell on a running Flash's leg. He cried out, and tried to get it off of him, but Bumblebee, and Star had already left the base.

Kid Flash, luckily, turned back before leaving. He quickly ran toward his fallen mentor.

"Shit, the first bomb must have gone off early." He began attempting to push the pillar aside, but it wouldn't budge.

"Wally, go, I'm stuck, you have to get out of here."

"No way, I'm not leaving you." Kid Flash said. And then, the other three bombs went off.

Outside of the base…

"Oh my God…" Bumblebee stared at the building in horror.

"They didn't make it out…" Jinx tested the words on her tongue, having trouble believing them.

Raven rounded on Red X quickly, "I _told_ you this was a bad idea, everyone told you, but you wouldn't listen." She distanced herself from him, as did the others.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I'll call the war off, I'm so sorry." X responded.

As everyone sat in silence, he spoke again, "At least they lost one of their people."

Everyone looked at him incredulously, and then Raven stood up.

"What is _wrong _with you?" She spat, "We didn't want anyone to die. Not our own people, not any other heroes, no one."

"I know, but-"

"I knew it was a bad idea to have a villain lead us. You haven't changed, you can't change. You're still a horrible person. I'm going back to the original Titans." Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Several other people agreed.

"With Robin?" He asked, surprised.

"At least he's better than you." Beast Boy said, venomously, and everyone began walking away.

X turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Raven, please, I love you-"

She silenced him with a glare,

"Cyborg's right: people like you can't change."

It didn't matter to them what good he had done, or how much he had cared, the world, even his friends, would always only see Red X, the villain.

* * *

REVIEW! And, that is the end!

Thank you to all reviewers/readers/favoriters/followers of this story! You all are amazing!

Special thanks to:

Ukaneful

rymilu

PetrichorGirl13

ahsokalo

nicolemda

animalsavior

Natasha

hiphop13nevermore

DragonWinglet

Alice Alabaster

Misticcat

Snix7

Riley

Guest

rephiamluvers123

Alchemist15

ilikehats2

Guest

Guestoguess

I love RaeRedx

Guest

Guest

Guest

stormiXbaby

Guest

SaphireDragon15

Guest

Guest

Ravens dark master

Guest

sabbs123

Randi

Angel of Darkness 1214

Bellerokstarr

Guest

midnightheula

a friend of old

asianwallflower

Fairytail9

WhiteRaven3713

Guest

Gabyarevalo

Guest

softballer721

ButterflyMist

Egyptiandude990

RheathePsychoticNinja

UnderminetheAuthority

Zonta

Bea

Angelus Tenebrae

Keahi

BlueCandyFeather

Decepticon-RoadRage

FlopsyTheStingyDingo

Hikari720

Hurader

lz345

Jazzper'sGirl

KristinMiko16

Klaine644ever

Koorihime8

La Titancita

Logan Henderson Is Mine

RachaelRoth93

Rainbor123

ashash1996800

empress of evil

iAmDaRkErThAnBlAcK

kieli13

raven-fan14

1a2b3c4d

Chimpchar

Dreamer-3471121

Fallen Emo Angel

Hurader

PrincesaSolitaria

Quechingon

QueenSafyrelsai

coolrockergirl

discb

jabberjawsk

juniperfalcon17


End file.
